


Halloween Bash

by Elda97



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elda97/pseuds/Elda97
Summary: A little Halloween get together with Bumbleby (takes place after The Floor is Lava)





	Halloween Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and Happy Halloween! I tried to post this sooner but life got in the way. Anyway, this takes place after The Floor is Lava (Go check it out if you haven't... If you want to that is) and is a slight continuation of that fanfic. I'll be periodically uploading scrabbles like this that relates back to that story. I'll ultimately finish that one haha. Enjoy!

“Mommy! What if you wore this for the Halloween party tonight?”

“As a bride? I’m surprised you didn’t pick anything scarier.”

“Well, it could be practice! You know, when you actually marry Mom.”

At that, Blake blushed with a burning passion. Lila had such an innocent mind, and Blake prayed it stayed like that for a few more years.

It’s been 7 months since Yang has proposed to Blake to make her and Lila officially a family and they couldn’t be happier. They wanted to have a wedding in the spring, since it wouldn’t be too hot or too cold. The location was still un-decided, since they weren’t sure who would be able to go to the wedding and how to account for everyone. Team SSSN were in Mistral, Team JNPR were in Vale for missions and as their home base, and Weiss & Ruby were in Atlas working with Winter on something “top secret.” (Ruby wouldn’t tell Yang what the secret was, but she would eventually in time.)

In the meantime, it was just Blake, Yang and Lila enjoying their time.

Halloween was already tomorrow, so they didn’t have too much time to fully plan things out. Unfortunately most of their friends were occupied, but they didn’t want to make Lila sad. So Yang and Blake decided to continue their little tradition for a Halloween party, only this time Lila and her friends would outnumber Yang and Blake’s friends. She was more than ecstatic!

Blake and Yang were well-known and respected in the area as the graduated huntresses from Beacon, along with Ruby and Weiss. Naturally, everyone wanted to be their friend.

So to prepare, Yang sent Blake and Lila to the Halloween store to pick out their outfits for the party while Yang went to get the food, drinks, entertainment and the house cleaned up. This has never been an issue, but for whatever reason, Blake was struggling this year to decide on an outfit for her and Yang. Lila could be whatever she wanted. Last year, she went as a bumblebee once she learned that that was a fighting combo her moms had back in school.

“Well, besides a bride, because I will be soon, anything else you had in mind for us?” Blake asked Lila as she was looking at a dragon costume.

Lila stopped and thought for a while in silence. Blake almost laughed at how much she resembled herself when she was in deep thought.

Silence.

“I got it! But umm, this isn’t the right store,” Lila giggled. “Think we can go to the clothing store?”

Blake lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but didn’t fight it. “What did you have in mind, hun?”

Lila giggled even more. “Don’t worry! I know this will be brilliant! Now come on! Party starts in a couple of hours!”

Blake laughed with her and went into the car to go to the clothing store. She decided to text Yang to let her know they might be just a bit longer than usual.

_Blake: Hey babe, Lila wants to go to another store for our costumes. It might be just a bit longer before we’re home. How are you holding up?_

_Yang: That’s fine! Take all the time in the world! Just be safe haha_ _J_ _J Totally have this under control_

_Blake: Yang… What did you do?_

_Yang: What didn’t I do? I’m fine, all is fine. Don’t worry!_

_Blake: Yang Xiao Long I will drop by the house first if you don’t tell me what’s going on._

_Yang: Alright alright! I was cleaning up the house and I found our old yearbook and got distracted by it. So now I’m running behind, I haven’t even gone to the store for the snacks or drinks! I need to start cooking the actual meal and I haven’t even finished cleaning. There you happy?!_

_Blake: This is why you’re worried? Yang, you haven’t changed a bit lol. Don’t worry about the snacks and drinks. I’ll get those once we stop at the store. As for now, just finish up cleaning and start cooking. We’ll be home soon to help you and start getting ready._

_Yang: I love you so much, you know that right?_

_Blake: I know. I love you too. See you soon._

_Yang: :D <3 _

Blake and Lila finally went to the store to check what Lila had in mind. But once again, Blake was confused. “Umm, Lila, aren’t you going to go look in the Halloween section?”

Lila laughed as she gasped in excitement in the clothing section and ran to what caught her eye. “Mommy come here I found it!”

Blake walked over to the sweaters that just happened to catch Lila’s eyes. “Honey, these are too big for you.”

“No not for me! For you and mom,” Lila exclaimed. “Do you like it? I can be what I was last year!”

Realization finally struck Blake at the intelligence and sweet idea of her daughter. She laughed at the fact that she couldn’t catch on later, yet how could she? This was brilliant.

“This will be a wonderful idea! I’m sure she’ll like it. Now let’s go finish up shopping, Yang might need some help at home.”

She found her and Yang’s sizes and was walking around the store, holding Lila’s hand. They finished up their shopping and were on the way home.

_Meanwhile_

_“Ok ok ok, I totally got this. You’ve cleaned and cooked before, this shouldn’t be anything new! I just have to wait for the burgers to finish up cooking while I finish cleaning up the living room and Lila’s bedroom. But the meat doesn’t take too long to cook, what if I burn it?! Ugh. I knew I should have set the yearbook aside… But Blakey looked so cute! Ok, focus…”_ Yang was freaking out when she heard the car pull up outside.

Blake and Lila walked in laughing at something, with Lila running to give Yang a hug and continued on her way to her room.

Blake kissed Yang and saw a look of worry on Yang’s face. She giggled. “Go finish cleaning, love, I’ll look over the food.”

Yang grinned and passionately kissed Blake in the middle of the kitchen. “I seriously love you. I can’t wait to officially make you my wife.”

“I can’t wait until you’re officially my wife,” Blake sighed happily. “Now go finish cleaning.”

Yang saluted and was on her way when she remembered the costume shopping. “Oh! Hey, what ended up being the costumes this year?”

Blake joked, “A maid and a police officer, in some skimpy outfits.”

Yang turned red and whispered, “Lila shouldn’t know about that kind of stuff. Why did she pick that?”

Blake laughed heartedly and told her she was completely joking. “You have a sweater with my colors of black, white and purple while I’m wearing a sweater with your colors of yellow, brown and black. Lila said she’ll keep her bumblebee outfit. But this way everyone is matching while she’s the result of us.”

Yang blushed hard, grinning as wide as she could. She picked up Blake by the waist and spun her around.

Blake laughed and tried to get serious, “Yang, Yang! I need to continue cooking and you need to go get ready!”

Yang finally set her down, kissed her once again, and left to finish the final preparations. Blake shook her head as she continued cooking the burgers.

An hour later, everything was set and the guests were here. Lila was more than happy to be hanging around her friends. Blake and Yang, along with the other parents were hanging around the kitchen, dining and chatting while the kids were in the living room watching movies.

There was a diversity of costumes in the household. Blake and Yang with their inversed sweaters, Lila being a bumblebee, a ninja, a vampire, along with a little kid dressed up as a Grimm and a few others dressed as hunters and huntresses.

The night continued to be filled with scares, laughter and joy. By 9pm, it was time to call it a day. Everyone was leaving, saying their goodbyes and thank you’s to Yang, Blake and Lila. Once the last person had officially closed the door, everyone took a deep breath and laughed.

“Tonight was fun,” said Blake.

Seeing that Lila was distracted, Yang got a bit closer to Blake to whisper in her ear, “When isn’t it fun when I’m around?”

Blake giggled and looked over at Lila. Blake went to their daughter and picked her up, “Alright, sweetie, time for bed! Let’s go, I’ll race you!”

“I’m going to win, Mommy!”

With that, both girls raced upstairs to Lila’s room to put her to sleep. Yang chortled as she finished threw away the last of the trash. Blake came down the stairs a little bit later, sneaking up behind Yang.

“Boo!”

“Ah! Dammit Blake, I thought Lila was asleep! I didn’t want to scream loudly.”

Blake’s eyes diluted a bit, her voice going lower and raspier, “I’m sure I’ve done worse things to make you scream.”

Yang heartedly laughed, and decided to play her game. “Oh yeah? I think you’ll have to remind me.”

The black-haired huntress walked up to her girlfriend, leaned in to kiss her, and lightly bit her lip, earning a low groan from the blonde. She smirked into the kiss before she broke it off and began to walk backwards. Making a ‘come hither’ movement with her finger Yang, being under a love spell, followed her without a sound.

Yang scooped Blake in her arms and carried her upstairs, with Blake trying everything to regain the top hand again.

“I don’t think so, kitten. You’ve got me under a spell, but we all know who the actual monster is here.”

Blake giggled and kissed her neck, “Well, maybe I’ll just have to be a bit wicked tonight.”

“I’m rubbing off on you, you just made a pun! I love it.”

Blake contently sighed and continued her assault on Yang’s neck.

The door to the room was closed and locked for the night, as for everyone knows, the freaks come out at night. Especially on Halloween.


End file.
